1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery unit capable of being mounted in an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer (notebook personal computer) includes a battery unit mounted therein. The battery unit mounted in the portable computer has a plurality of battery cells and is shaped like a rectangle with a predetermined thickness. It is disclosed by, for example, JP-A-2001-143673 that a battery unit includes an extension portion overlapping with a thin portion of an expansion unit vertically. In the rectangular battery unit with a predetermined thickness, the portion overlapping with the thin portion of the extension unit vertically is notched to thereby form the extension portion. A board is stored in the inside of the extension portion
Nowadays, further reduction in thickness is required of an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer.